Shadow
by myname1001
Summary: For years he's run the Foot, longer than could be imagined. But now his empire is crumbling around him, and his purpose is in danger. Who is he? Who is Shadow? Read, Review, share with your friends...you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1: Bishop

**Chapter 1: ****Bishop**

**Note: This is the first chapter of a fanfic called **_**Shadow**_**. For those of you who like **_**The Revolution**_**, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I just wanted to start a new project**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below. All of the characters are not mine, except Fang, who was created specifically for this fanfic. Don't get angry. It's okay...I'm not stealing your creation._

* * *

A man walked down the streets of New York.

He did not live in New York. He lived in Nevada. Nonetheless, he walked down the streets of New York.

Nobody really noticed him, but if they had done so, they would have noticed that there was an oddly confident look about him, almost as if he was playing a chess game in his head and he knew he had his opponent beat. He had reason to have this look about him: he'd just learned of a monumental shift in world politics, that made him the single most powerful person in the world, far more powerful than any leader, of any major country, far more powerful than the president.

The man's name was John Bishop, although most called him simply Agent Bishop. He was head of the Earth Protection Force, an American organization, but which now, in a secret meeting, had been turned into an international organization, with international resources. He had just convinced the UN that he held no alliance to any country.

A body had been created to watch over him. He had to make weekly reports to that body. He would keep some details secret, but make sure they knew everything they wanted to know — how the weapons were being used.

Agent Bishop had gained one extra thing: a virtual key to every single nuclear warhead system in the world. No government in the world could set off a nuke without his approval. He was a powerful man indeed.

He walked passed another man. Agent Bishop paid the man no mind.

He should have. If he had looked at the man he would have realized that the man had, slung over his shoulder, a towel.

This was odd, but not as odd as what the man did next. They were on an empty street. Then they attacked him with the towel. The man wrapped the towel around his neck. Agent Bishop tried to flip the man over his shoulder, but he was too far away. He tried to sweep a leg, but then another man came in with a metal pole and knocked the daylights out of him.

Agent Bishop woke up. He was strapped in to a chair. He didn't know where he was, but he did know one thing — he had been caught by the Foot. The second man — the one that had knocked him out — had a Foot symbol emblazoned on his jacket.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the man who had knocked him out with the towel, "my name is Marcus Rose — but you can call me Fang — everybody else does." Bishop made a mental note. Marcus Rose. He was positive it would come in handy sooner rather than later.

"I see you two work for the Foot," said Bishop.

"Ingenious thinking," said Fang, "what gave it away, the Foot logos all around the building?"

_Cocky bastard_, thought Bishop. Then he realized what Fang had been talking about. There were a couple of very large Foot logos in the building.

"Impressive attack," said Bishop.

"Why thank you," said Fang. Every time Fang opened his mouth he got that cocky smile on his face again.

"Who's your silent partner?" said Bishop.

"His name's Joseph Khan. But he just goes by Khan now."

"Khan," said Bishop, "I know that name. You run the Foot now, right?"

"Run?" said Khan, "No, I merely organize."

"I see. And who runs the Foot?"

Neither Khan nor Fang opened their mouths. Obviously they were only willing to reveal so much.

"What do you want?" asked Bishop. It was the obvious question, but he'd hoped to gain some knowledge about his captors.

"Finally down to the important questions," smirked Fang, "Well Agent Bishop, do you remember saying this?"

Fang pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. A recording of Bishop's voice played. It said, "Besides. My sources suggested to me that it would be beneficial if 63% of the Earth's population suddenly...disappeared."

"I think your new deal with the UN may be in jeopardy Mr. Bishop, if we let this out," said Khan.

"What do you want!" repeated Bishop, with enough intensity to swipe the smirk off of Fang's face for a second. But it returned slowly.

"Nothing that will impact your work. The 'Earth Protection Force' will be safe."

"Tell me what you want from me," said Agent Bishop.

"Your services," said Fang.

* * *

**Note: Who is Fang, and what's his job in the Foot? What exactly does he want from Khan? What are the chances that these questions will be answered? Find out, as _Shadow_ roles on.**


	2. Chapter 2: The more things change…

**Chapter 2: ****The more things change...**

**Note: I suppose I should explain. This is labeled as mystery, because...well, you'll see. It's labeled as humor because my narrative style includes bad jokes.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. TMNT does not own me. We have something in common then I suppose._

_

* * *

_

The world is a very complicated place. Very few people know, for example, that Oruku Saki was really an alien mass murderer. Even some of those closest to him never knew this. A slightly better known fact is that a large ninja army had, for years, controlled New York. This ninja army, called The Foot, had completely failed to be detected by the most persistent policemen.

Five of the people who did know this weren't even people, or at least, not if your definition of a "person" involves being human.

They were four turtles and a rat. Only problem was, was that they were all over four feet. And talked. And walked on two legs. And they were intelligent.

This is not normal.

But it is true. And for creatures who are afraid to show their faces in public they have had quite an impact on world affairs. To understand what is meant by this last sentence the reader will have to watch the story of these creatures, which was made into an animated documentary of sorts — although just a few liberties might have been taken.

However, we must return to the story, which is long, complicated, and often confusing. We rejoin the story with a normal day in the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Raphael and Michelangelo were watching TV together. This was nothing special.

Donatello was trying to figure out why the Battleshell had stopped flying. This was nothing special. The Battleshell had recently taken an attitude towards flying similar to the attitude that an astronaut takes towards flying to the moon: fun every once and while, but not something you'd do every day.

Leonardo was training. This was not only nothing special, but also nothing that anybody in the room noticed. Occasionally they noticed that candle flown in the air, at which point Raph would turn his attention to him and shout out, "Leonardo, for God's sakes don't burn the lair, 'kay?" At which point Leo would usually shout back something like, "There's no way in shell that I'm going to burn the lair with one candle!" At this point Don would shout out something to the effect of, "Hey, guys? I'm trying to work here, so could you keep it down," whereupon Mikey almost always added, "Yeah, and I'm trying to watch TV!" when Master Splinter would shout out, "You two have been watching that television for much too long!" So the entire family got involved.

Raph and Mikey were watching the news, mostly because it was the only thing they could agree on. And this is the point at which our day stops being ordinary.

"And in other news Saki Industries is preparing to return to full time operation —" the news anchor said.

"Saki Industries?" said Raph, "Guys check this out!" The family gathered around the television.

"Saki Industries, the successful metal manufacturing company, shut down its business for six months when CEO and President Oruku Saki left for Japan under controversial circumstances. Oruku Saki, also known for his financial aid given after the Triceraton invasion, has always been mired in controversy," the news anchor continued, "From the inception of Saki Industries there have been rumors that Saki had underworld ties. Occasional reports of 'Saki Ninjas' have been heard. All of this was, however, usually connected to Oruku Saki, and, the new CEO of the company is Thomas Dravi, who spoke to the press today."

Thomas Dravi came up on the screen. He was a young man — or at least he was young to have the job of CEO. He looked to be thirty something, with blond hair. He stood at a podium with the Foot symbol on it. He didn't seem like another Oruku Saki. He might have been a criminal — but not a fighter. He didn't have the build for it, and he had the wrong attitude as well.

And yet he radiated knowledge. He looked confident, he dressed confident, he acted confident, but it wasn't false confidence. It was confidence that came from realizing exactly where he was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, good evening," he said, and then continued by spouting off something about how he was pleased to take over the reins of what had once been a great organization led by the great man Oruku Saki. He added that he was reopening the original Foot Corporate Headquarters.

"So," said Mikey, "The Foot's back."

"Brilliant deduction shell-for-brains," shot back Raph.

"Don. Do you think it's possible that cyber-Shredder is back some way?" asked Leo. That was the only way he figured a Shredder of any kind could come back, unless there was a new one.

"Personally? I doubt it. They could have reactivated his digital backup in some way, but judging by the cyber-vault we saw, that's tech beyond the capabilities of the Foot. No if there's a Shredder involved here it's probably _not_ the Cyber-Shredder."

"Probably," said Raph, "Doesn't sound very certain."

"For now, we are _not_ dealing with any Shredders," decided Leo, "Virtual, Utrom or human," he paused, "Or demon," he added upon further reflection. He didn't want to leave any possibilities unconsidered.

"In the meantime," said Don, "Maybe we should consider what we're going to do about it."

"We've already infiltrated the Foot Building a couple of times," said Mikey, "How hard can it be?"

"You're assuming they're still operating out of their skyscraper," responded Leo.

"We should at least check it out," shot back Mikey.

"Mikey," said Leo, "we need to know everything about our enemy _before_ we attack. What are we up against. How many?"

"And how are we going to go about getting our intel?" asked Mikey, "We need to at least go into that building to see if the Foot are operating there."

"Are Mikey and Leo arguing?" said Don quietly to Raph, "Isn't that _your_ job?" Raph just growled at him.

"We can plan out a intel mission," said Mikey, "We scout out the office building, if it turns out to be all cubicles, it will still be useful to look for any of the usual suspects coming through — you know, Khan and company."

"Mikey...I've tried to explain this to you, but —"

"— Leonardo!" said Splinter. All Splinter did next was give Leo a look. It was a hard look, and the only person in the room who understood what it meant was Leonardo.

"Yes Master Splinter. Mikey, if you can come up with a good plan, we'll put it in place."

Master Splinter sat down. He alone truly understood what had just happened. And he had never felt as disappointed with Leonardo as he did in that moment.

* * *

"And so, we meet again," said Shadow and then chuckled, "I hope the three of you understand that we're going to be having more of these meetings from now on. I'm hoping to return to the same schedule we had under the Saki regime."

"I understand," said Fang.

"I was not here under the Saki regime," said Khan.

"I am in agreement," said Yoshizura Tatsimo, "It is time to return to the schedule we had before."

"Good," said Shadow, "Fang, Khan. Your mission."

"We have secured the services of Agent Bishop," said Fang. Shadow was the one person that Fang considered his superior. Khan was his equal, Tatsimo was slightly below him, and Hun was so far below him, Fang didn't even consider him. Fang was arrogantly cocky around all of these, but around Shadow, Fang was not cocky or arrogant.

"Good," said Shadow.

"Shadow, if I may offer an opinion?" said Fang.

"Go ahead," said Shadow. Shadow respected Fang. When Shadow had first met him, he was cocky and arrogant, extremely overbearing, and never let that half smile leave his face, except in a fight. While this was still true, it was now more an act than the truth of Fang. He was now much more intelligent, which was exactly what Shadow wanted. He was also a better fighter, which was not a bad thing either.

"I think it's time I cut my relationship with Hun and the Dragons," said Fang, "I can only keep this up for so long, and Hun's beginning to get suspicious."

"You are still providing me with valuable intel. Until Hun actually knows you're working for us, you are to stay with him," Fang nodded, "Now, the main thing I want to talk about today is the Cyber-Shredder debacle. And the reason I am talking about this is that it was a sloppy and disorganized venture. The plan, I have to admit, was not the strongest one I've ever come up with, but I think a bunch of fourth graders could have pulled it off better than you did. Khan, Fang, Tatsimo, you all failed me. Tatsimo, the Foot you came up with was poorly trained. Khan, you failed to reign in the Cyber Shredder. Fang, you failed to reign in Hun. The whole thing was a mess, and I never want to see such a failure again. Or —" Shadow stopped dead.

"Anger is not becoming to me," said Shadow, after a long pause, "Let's talk about the future now. I still want to take New York, because it will give us the resources I need to achieve my goals in Japan. However, this cannot wait much longer. Our enemies are ready to make their next move. If we don't act soon, we will never be able to act again. I have forged an empire, I do not want to see it destroyed. And another failure like the one with the Cyber Shredder, and I may have to consider you all for early retirement." He paused for a second. "Tatsimo, you're next," he added, "I've decided to choose somebody a bit closer to me."

"Yes sir," said Tatsimo.

"Now I want some time alone."

Fang, Khan, and Yoshizura Tatsimo all left.

Shadow paused. For a complicated set of reasons, he did not allow unnatural light to enter his command room — and this included fire. There were two windows, but it was a very dark room.

Shadow glanced towards the shadows. Yes, he had been right. There _was_ somebody there. Impressive, whoever it was.

"You can come out now," he said, "I know you're there." He paused again, "I guess not then," he added, "Ah, well. I should have expected as much."

**

* * *

Final Note: Who has Shadow seen, and what was he doing in Foot headquarters? What role will Bishop have in all this? And will Mikey be able to stay focused long enough to come up with his plan? Find out, when **_**Shadow**_** continues. (Wow, that was a long chapter)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Chapter 3: ****Plans**

**Note: Chapter 3 is coming your way, complete with the answers to almost none of the questions posed at the end of the last chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. You know, it's getting pretty hard to come up with a joke after I say that. I think I'm going to have to come up with a new format. I've written more than 12 of these, and I'm running out of ideas._

* * *

"Hello Hun."

"Fang."

"You remembered my name."

"Shut up." Fang was invaluable to Hun, primarily because he knew how to get intelligence from the Foot better than anyone else he could find. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he knew how to spy on ninjas, something which not many people could do.

Fang was also extraordinarily annoying.

"I've got news," said Fang, "The Foot —"

"I'll talk about the Foot first, then you can. I've done some looking around of my own. I know that the Shredder originally put you in my employ so that he could check up on me. You're a professional spy — you spied for the US army long before you spied for him. You've been doing it for years, and you've also played the double agent game more than once. And, a Dragon saw you coming out of the new Foot Headquarters. How do I know, you're not working for the Foot?"

"Why do I feel you don't trust me?"

"Cut the smart stuff and start talking."

"Look, if you want to know, I _am_ a double agent, but not against you, against the Foot. My job for them is the same as my job for you, only it's you they're checking up on. That's how I'm able to know so much about them. I don't give them incorrect information but rather unhelpful information, stuff that they didn't need to know or that they already know. It's designed to throw them off track."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Simple. You said it yourself: I've played the double agent game before. My job in the army was always the same: get intelligence from the enemy. In Vietnam, in Korea, in the middle of the USSR, it was always the same gig. If you're going to be a double agent, the key is to let as few people as have to know, know. That way, your employers just accept that you get the information, and don't blab about it to anyone. So this is the key Hun. You're a smart man — you have to understand that this cannot get out within the Dragons, otherwise, my credibility within the Foot could go down, and I won't be able to play the double agent game anymore, and it will be a lot tougher to get intel."

Hun considered this. It made sense. But he would have to keep tabs on Fang from now on.

* * *

"Hey bros, I'm done!" Mikey shouted. Nobody was entirely sure what he meant. He'd spent most of his time in his room for a couple days, which surprised nobody because a new comic book had just come out. He always went to his room to read comic books.

Well, somebody knew what he'd meant. That someone was Donatello.

"Done with what?" said Leo.

"The plan. You told me to come up with a plan, remember? So I did. Worked for two straight days on it."

Raph dropped the _sai_ he'd been spinning. Leo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. Splinter dropped his walking stick. Even Don seemed a bit surprised.

"You mean you actually finished?" Leo had thought Mikey would never be willing to spend the time to finish a project like that.

"Yup. You told me to Leo. So here's you it's going to work..." Mikey spouted off a list of directions at them. He _had_ put a lot of work in it, that much was obvious. He talked about timing, positions, tactics, etc. Then Don got up and gave a little presentation about the kind of security the Foot had according to his latest hacks, plus a bit of onsite research. Mikey then talked some more about how this would affect what they were trying to do. Then he added.

"This is a recon mission, so guys, we're not out to attack the Foot just yet. Don't try to engage the enemy, just find out as much as you can. Our main pieces of information we're looking for are: 1: are the Foot working there, 2: are we dealing with a Shredder, 3: how heavily guarded is the place and are there ways of getting around that. If the office building doesn't have any Foot soldiers in it, I have a plan B. Don, this was basically your idea, so why don't you explain it?" Everybody was afraid to open their mouths for a second. Then finally, Don got up. It hadn't been his idea really. He'd just come up with the idea of using the cameras, which was all he was going to talk about. He talked a bit about setting up small, hard to detect cameras around, and in the building and using them to find out if anyone they knew was working at the building (Khan and Karai mainly). He talked about where and how the cameras would need to be placed.

Mikey thanked him and then said, "Well, what do you think?"

"I never thought I'd say this Mikey," said Raph, "But it sounds pretty good."

"Can't see anything wrong with it," said Don.

Leo's brain raced to think of a problem with the plan, but he couldn't find one. He thought some more.

"I think..." he paused for a second, "I think it sounds good, but I'm not sure it would work in practice."

"Why not?" asked Mikey.

"Gut reaction," said Leo, "It seems too..." he wanted to say it sounded too easy, but it didn't. It was a complicated, multi-step plan... "It seems like the kinda thing that wouldn't work."

"Perhaps," said Master Splinter, "You would like to explain more precisely what you mean Leonardo."

"Like I said, I'm not entirely sure."

"You will put Michelangelo's plan into action tomorrow evening. I will not accompany you. That is all for now. Michelangelo, Leonardo, take your rest. Donatello, Raphael, stay with me a while."

They did as they were told.

"Your brother Michelangelo," Master Splinter said, "has a terrific set of instincts, a great innate physical talent for the martial arts — and a strong mind. But these three things are all gifts he received. He rarely combines them. Today you have seen him combine his instincts with his mind — to great success. He has achieved something today he should have achieved years earlier. Only two people have recognized this — myself and Leonardo, and Leonardo feels threatened by his brother. I can only ask you one thing: treat Leonardo as your leader, but treat Michelangelo with more respect. Listen to Leonardo's orders and accept them, but turn to Michelangelo for advice when Leonardo has no orders. In this way Leonardo will feel less threatened by Michelangelo and Michelangelo can still find a new role in this family."

"Master Splinter," said Raphael, "Were you at all...surprised that Mikey was...well...able to figure all that out?"

"I was more surprised that he took the time to figure it out. He has — like I said — a great mind, but he is easily distracted. Now, to bed, the both of you."

"Yes Master Splinter."

* * *

"Now," said Hun, "What was it that you wanted to tell me about the Foot?"

"The Foot have secured the services of Agent John Bishop," responded Fang. There was something very unnerving about the way that Fang's smile never disappeared, something that even Hun had trouble dealing with.

"Oh..." said Hun, "That's not good."

"There's more. Some spying on UN secret meetings has told me that Agent John Bishop is one of the most powerful men in the world right now — certainly more powerful than the President."

"Crud," said Hun, then paused, "What kind of weaponry do you think he'll give them?"

"I don't think they'll be able to get that from him. Just because Bishop's powerful, doesn't mean he can do anything. Most importantly he's beholden to the people who allow him to be so powerful — in other words the world leaders, and he has to account for every bit of weaponry that he has a hold of or else — he loses all of his power in a single night — if my theory is right that is. What I'd be more worried about is his personal involvement. As powerful a man that Bishop is, from what I've heard, his most dangerous weapon is himself."

"Hmm..." said Hun, "Good work. Keep it up."

"Thanks big guy," said Fang.

_Treat me with more respect_ thought Hun, but it was too late to say it out loud. Fang was already gone.

Lucas James twirled a knife, then threw it at the ground.

_

* * *

Damn it_, he thought, _figure it out already! I'm going crazy waiting for you to figure this out!_

His phone rang.

"Joseph?" It was a friend he hadn't heard from in years — and someone he was very worried to hear from now.

"Joseph, how are you?...Are you in New York?...Yeah, great, we should have lunch some time...No, no, I've given all that up...yes I know what I said back then, but that was then this is...uh huh?...you didn't just call to hear if I've given up on my...oh, I see...yeah 'Saki Industries' is back _terrific_...Yeah, well listen Joseph, great to hear from you and all, but, considering we haven't talked in — I don't know —ten years, give or take, I'm not sure I want to talk about my dad, okay?...no, hey, no problem...things are good here, it's great to hear from you again, like I said...yeah you too...alright, bye."

He put down the phone. Things had just gotten worse.

**

* * *

Final Note: Who is Fang really working for — Shadow, Hun or some third party yet to be revealed? Will Mikey's plan work, or will it blow up in everybody's faces? And does Lucas James have a connection to any of this, or is he just here to confuse the hell out of anyone still keeping track? Find out, as **_**Shadow**_** rolls on.**

**Also, this is me shamelessly plugging my other fanfic **_**The Revolution**_**: if you're enjoying **_**Shadow**_**, please read **_**The Revolution**_**. I'm a good ways into it, but I promise it'll be worth your while.**


	4. Chapter 4: In action

**Chapter 4: ****In action**

**Note: It's been a while hasn't it? Oh well.**

_Disclaimer: Nothing you read on this or any other website is mine. If you think I'm delusional enough to believe I own any of the below, well, that's your problem._

* * *

"Master Splinter...Master Splinter!"

"I am here my son. How are things going."

"We're ready for part 1 — the big distraction."

"I have it ready," Master Splinter put down the communicator "Serling...come here!"

"Do I really have to do this?" said Serling grumpily.

"Yes, this is part of a complex, multi step plan to which you are an integral part. Now, please Serling, prepare yourself." Master Splinter paused.

"You have to say the correct words Splinter."

"Oh, yes...I forgot," Splinter paused, "Serling, Turtle-Z mode!"

"That's Turtle-X mode," said Serling, "And you forgot the password."

"What is the password?"

"My programming doesn't allow me to tell you."

"I see. Are there any clues you are allowed to give me?"

"It is the battle cry of that idiot, Casey Jones."

"Oh yes, yes...Serling! Turtle-X mode. Codeword...uh...Goonkala!"

"No, I am afraid that that was the incorrect codeword," sighed Serling, afraid of a long night.

"Uh...Goonbala!"

"Still incorrect."

"Ah yes, I remember, it was...yes what was it...Gondola!" said Splinter.

"You were closer the first time."

"Ah yes, I see."

"Uh..." Master Splinter paused, "Codeword: Goongala," he said.

"That was it," said Serling, transforming into Turtle-X, "climb in."

* * *

"Hey...it's Mikey...Raph and Don have set up the explosives. Leo's on the outside preparing for any contingency, I'm in the air with the chopper, everything's smooth thus far."

"Raph here, explosives in place, so what?"

"Hello, this is your father speaking. I am ready to transfer Serling into your capable hands Raphael."

"Good afternoon miscreants. Did I just hear I'm going to be commandeered by...Raphael?"

"Yup, I'm flyin' ya Serling!"

"Oh dear."

"So what are we doing exactly?" asked Serling once Raphael was firmly in control of his body — much to Serling's display.

"The ninja art," replied Raphael, "Of distraction."

"Which means?"

"Breaking things."

"I wasn't programmed for this."

"Yes you were. Or at least Turtle-X was, and now that you're Turtle-X, you _are_ programmed for this."

"Oh dear."

"This is Don chiming in. Blow 'er up whenever you want."

"How 'bout now!" shouted Raphael, and he fired twenty something rounds at the explosives. The building itself was not targeted — they knew that it would be difficult to blow up. They were simply trying to draw the outer defenses. That didn't mean Raphael didn't enjoy it.

"Alright," said Raphael over the radio, "I'm looking to see if we've drawn any...Okay guys, we got two small garrisons of Foot ninja at the site of the explosion...jackpot! Two Foot Elite there as well."

"Mikey here — were they coming from inside the building or outside?"

"Outside."

"Alright," said Leo, "Let's move in. Phase 2 begins now."

* * *

"Shadow. I must speak with you."

"Go ahead Khan."

"There was an explosion at the site of the office building."

"Any idea what caused it?"

"Reports from the scene are blaming some sort of giant robot...if you can believe it.."

"Alright...I don't know what caused this, but whatever it is, I'm impressed already. Any structural damage?"

"None."

"Hmm...what is going on here?" Shadow paused, "Alright, investigate this yourself."

* * *

"Uh...Don here on radio. I've got something – but I'm pretty sure it's not what you expected."

"Go ahead Don."

"Uh...I'm pretty sure that's...yup, that's Agent Bishop."

"Bishop? What's he doing here."

"I'm not sure Mikey."

"Well ghost him, Master Splinter, can you take Don's place?"

"Yes Leonardo."

"Good. Raph, you lead away the Foot ninja, then blow 'em out of the — I think I've got something too."

"What?"

"It's Khan, I'll ghost him. I think we're just about done here. Master Splinter, Mikey, you two scout the building just in case it's something more than an office building, Raph, you lead away the Foot, Don, you ghost Bishop, I'll ghost Khan, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Got it."

"I am clear on the plan, my son."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Shadow, this is Khan, reporting."

"Go ahead Khan."

"There is no evidence as to what the robot is, but I do not believe it meant to attack us. It is now flying away from...well, I was mistaken. The robot just destroyed our garrison. I'm still not entirely sure what —"

"Recon."

"What did you say."

"Khan, someone is trying to figure out where we're located. I want you back to the HQ Warehouse at once, and make sure that you're not followed. I want Foot soldiers crawling through the skyscraper like it was during the Saki era. Got it?"

"I will pass along your orders Shadow."

"Good."

* * *

There were about 700 Foot soldiers in the building. Of them, Mikey was facing about fourty.

_Leo was right_, he thought, _there was a flaw in the plan. Not sure how I ended up here, but I could have planned for this._

He radioed in.

"Uh guys...Mikey here, how soon can you get to my position."

"Master Splinter?" Leo's voice.

"I am not sure where you are my son."

Don sighed.

"I explained this _sensei_...the tracker?"

"Oh yes, I will be with you as soon as possible my son."

Mikey checked Master Splinter's tracker. He was, as per the plan, on the opposite side of the building.

"Can you make it faster Master Splinter? I've got some trouble over here."

**

* * *

Final Note: Can Mikey survive the next few minutes? Assuming he does, where will Khan lead Don and where will Bishop lead Leo? Will Serling escape Raph's wrath — I mean, will Raph and Serling survive the wrath of an ever increasing number of Foot ninja? Find out, when chapter 5 of **_**Shadow**_** appears.**

**Oh, and please Review. I take criticism well. I just pound my keyboard into dust. It's not that big of a deal.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans gone wrong

**Chapter 5: ****Plans gone wrong**

**Note: There is no note as far as I know of.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I do however own...uh...well...uh...Shadow, I suppose (the character)...Fang...uh...I think I have some other OC's that I could mention here and there...uh yeah, there's Tatsimo, but uh...that's it really. Oh and Lucas James._

* * *

Fourty against one is not good, even for a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle who has made his fame in The Battle Nexus Tournament by winning the thing. And then winning the rematch. But that is beside the point, and for once, Michelangelo would have been prone to agree that his Battle Nexus victory hardly mattered under the given circumstances.

The given circumstances pointed to certain doom, especially since he was surrounded. So, he recognized his objective was to stay alive until Master Splinter arrived, which could be a while.

All in all, not a good situation.

Michelangelo considered talking smack. He'd heard it could be quite effective, and he'd seen it's use, especially when Raphael and Leonardo tried it. But every time he tried to talk tough he always ended up saying something fairly stupid, so he just shut his mouth and spun his _nunchakus_.

"Attack!" someone shouted for no very good reason.

The first thing that happened was that a pair of _katana_ decided they would fly downwards onto his head, which is, all in all, not a very good place to start.

But Michelangelo, with what he thought of as pretty decent speed dodged them and swung his chucks at the man who'd decided to attack first. One down, fourty or so to go.

They circled him slowly. Three or four attacked at once using various weapons. Michelangelo tried to get in his element. He attacked.

* * *

Agent Bishop was not happy. He was quite angry in fact.

He hadn't been able to focus on his work in days.

Fang and Khan kept on sending him instructions to lead certain attacks and to do other things, but he could not figure out what they were trying to do.

In fact, Bishop doubted they themselves knew the answer to the question "to what end?" This was exactly the problem. Bishop didn't know who was _really _running the whole operation. He knew he was working for high-level operatives, perhaps the highest. Probably the highest. If he knew who was running the organization, he could turn the tables on them.

"Tell me who you are!" he shouted.

"Who?" asked Khan coming up to him, "Were you followed?" Bishop at first didn't understand Khan. Khan's accent was rather thick and though usually the words came by fine this time they didn't seem to do so.

"No," said Bishop, "I wasn't. I just want to know who's giving you orders."

"We have reason to suspect that the turtles were behind the robotic attack at Foot Headquarters."

"That's a pretty impressive robot for the turtles."

"They want to know where the Foot are located. Were you followed?"

"I already told you, no."

"Good," Khan took out a radio, "This is Khan, I'm with agent Bishop right now. Neither of us were followed."

"Alright, come in Khan," said Fang over the radio.

"Thank you Fang," said Khan.

"Why do you never call him by his real name...what was it...Marcus Rose."

"Because his name is Fang. Marcus Rose is an alias, nothing more. His real name no one knows, not even myself."

This wasn't true and Bishop knew it, because he'd done some research on Marcus Rose and found out a good deal about him. He was definitley born Marcus Rose. But he didn't point this out. Some things are best left unsaid.

"What now?" said Bishop, "Your building is unders siege, and you can't defend it for fear of revealing yourself."

"We let it happen. There isn't anything of value in that building except for a few distractions. They did us a favor — the media will give us some sympathy and we'll have a better image. A few people will ask us why we were attacked, especially , but really that's just about it."

"What's my role in all this?"

"You are the most powerful man in the world," said Khan, "We have many plans for you."

"The most powerful _single_ man in the world," said Bishop, "There are some organizations much more powerful than me. I need specifics, not details."

"Fang will tell you," said Khan, "When we are inside."

Outside Donatello and Leonardo watched.

"You know Leo," said Don, "I'd say Mikey's plan was pretty good."

* * *

Mikey blocked a _bo_ staff, but then got kicked across the room.

He started to get up, only to realize that he had to roll out of the way of a _katana_ shot. He took two _katana_ shots to his shell that only harmed the _katana_ and then finished with a roundhouse kick.

"Anyone else?" he said.

As if to answer his question, someone dropped in from the ceiling.

The man opened up two switchblades and silently attacked the Foot ninja.

* * *

"Wait!" said Bishop.

"What is it?" said Khan.

"You know," said Bishop, "I'm starting to get the feeling I was followed. And I'm starting to think the same about you."

"What?"

Bishop pointed silently at the tree that hid Donatello and Leonardo.

"I think we've been spotted," said Leo.

"What gave it away?" said Don, "The conversation or the fact that Bishop's pointing right at us!"

"Point taken," said Leo.

"Now what?" asked Don.

"You attack left I'll attack right."

"Got it."

They attacked.

Leo opened up the festivities by swinging at Bishop, but Bishop dodged easily and Khan took his place. Don was next attacking Bishop with a number of strikes — with both _bo _staff and kicks — to little or no effect. Leo had only limited success with Khan coming up with a limited number of kicks, but was otherwise getting beat.

"Leo!" shouted Don, "You try dealing with Bishop, I'll see about taking on Khan staff to staff!"

"Worth a shot!" shouted out Leo. It had been his original plan, but things had gotten a bit difficult for him to control.

Leo jumped into attacking Bishop, and quite nearly managed to land a couple of blows, but Bishop still had a clear advantage. Leo was beginning to realize what made Bishop so good. He simply didn't make any mistakes. He didn't try to overwhelm his opponent, but instead let his opponent control the action and allow him to get into a rhythm — which he would then break. Bishop didn't allow his opponent to back him up, even as the opponent was controlling the rhythm. Leonardo couldn't get going against Bishop.

Donatello, on the other hand, was having more than enough success against Khan. Staff to staff Khan was no match for Donatello. And as Leonardo realized this he, for the second time that day, felt suddenly worried about his position as leader. How was Don doing better than him against the same opponent?

But there was no more time to worry about this because someone else showed up. He was clad in a deep blue and was twirling a black towel. What was strangest about the situation was, he was twirling the towel as if it was a weapon.

"Wait," said Leo, "You're going to beat us up with a towel."

The man, who had been smiling the whole time, simply smiled a slightly broader smile.

"Fang," said Bishop, "Glad to see you could join us."

* * *

Splinter had now lived a long life, especially for a rat. Of course he more than half human, so he hardly counted as a rat. Still, he had lived a long life.

But of the year or so he had been a normal rat, he could remember very little, except the final day, and even that was fairly blurry. So he assumed that was where he knew the man that was now fighting alongside Michelangelo. Because something about that man did seem oddly familiar.

"Michelangelo!" he shouted, "Who is this?" Michelangelo shrugged then went back into the fray.

_His form is slipping a little,_ thought Splinter, _he needs to train more._ He was thinking of Michelangelo, not the silent newcomer.

Master Splinter jumped into the fray.

Once or twice Master Splinter had considered using another weapon besides his walking stick. _Katana_ perhaps? Or maybe even the simple transition to a _bo_ staff, but every time he considered this he realized that it was not to be. He was for more familiar with the small stick.

Reflecting on this, he blocked a _sai_ shot, and sent the user across the room. He happened to be the last Foot ninja.

"Who are you?" said Splinter to the stranger.

The stranger paused for a second, as if to consider why Splinter would ask this question. Then he closed his switchblades and left.

**

* * *

Final Note: Who in the blue hell is the mysterious stranger, and what business does he have dropping in from the ceiling of the Foot's scyscraper? Why is Fang fighting with a towel? What plans for Bishop does Shadow have? And will Raphael be able to land Serling without something going wrong?**

**Also, review this fanfic godammit.**


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions

**Chapter 6: ****Discussions**

**Note: This is Chapter 6. Enjoy**

_Disclaimer: Let's put it this way, if I owned TMNT would I be writing a fanfic about it?_

* * *

"Alright Serling," said Raph, "You can land now."

"Raphael," said Serling, "I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear you say those particular words."

"Whatever buckethead, just land."

"Although perhaps a little more tact..." said Serling, but he did land.

Or at least, he got all the way to three inches above the ground. And then he just hung there.

Raphael was suddenly very glad it was nighttime and he'd been careful enough to land Serling in an alleyway.

"Uh Don," he said over the radio, "I got a problem."

"Save it Raph," Don responded, "We've got our own."

* * *

The first thing that Fang did was to allow Donatello to run right at him, which he dodged. Then, as Don came back with the intention of hitting a roundhouse, he threw his towel in front of Don's face, causing the kick to be so far off it was laughable. He then grabbed his towel while kicking Don into a nearby tree.

It was at this point that Don got the call from Raph. He couldn't pick up the phone, and he told Raph so.

"Retreat!" shouted Leo, "We're getting the shell outta here!"

And the turtles disappeared.

"Right," said Fang, "Now that that's taken care of, Bishop come inside. Khan, I was told to tell you to go train the Foot."

"Thank you," said Khan. Khan and Fang had equal amounts of respect for each other. They were the ultimate partners.

Fang also had a growing respect for Bishop, although not as much as he had for Khan. Bishop was an admirable man, but he was also obsessed. In a way, he wished there was some way of getting rid of the EPF without losing Bishop, but he knew that was impossible.

They made their way into the Main Warehouse.

The Foot controlled six warehouses in the lot. The lot was simply a series of warehouses all leased to different companies. The Foot owned six warehouses. They were called The Central Warehouse, The Main Warehouse, The Training Warehouse, and Warehouses 1, 2, and 3. Of course, the reality of these warehouses was below ground.

Bishop was impressed. The Foot had some great technology. He had better technology, of course, but for stuff all made and sold on the black market, it was something else.

Bishop and Fang walked into Fang's office.

"Sit," ordered Fang. Bishop was not used to being ordered around, but he sat down anyway.

"I understand you have been confused about your role. I will explain as much as I can.

"Your primary role is simply as a fighter, and you are handling yourself admirably in this respect. However, you have other roles.

"First and foremost, you are not to allow Japan to use any nuclear weapons of any kind.

"Second, you are to encourage the United States and Japanese governments to turn a blind eye to the Foot.

"Third, you are to give the Foot access to your defensive satellite grid —"

"You may be pushing me too far Fang," said Bishop.

"Hey," grinned Fang, "we blackmailed you, fair and square." Bishop shut up.

"Third, you are to give the Foot access to your defensive satellite grid," continued Fang, "But you will maintain control of the weapons systems. We merely want to spy on certain parties in Japan.

"Fourth, you will reign in Baxter Stockman, who is currently working for the Purple Dragons in his spare time —"

"Stockman is working for the Dragons?" barked Bishop.

"Thought you might like to know that."

"Stockman always hated Hun," said Bishop reflectively.

"Stockman always loved money," countered Fang, "Anyway, fifth, you will follow any future commands we give you. As for what your role is, I hope this has given you a sense of it?"

"More or less," said Bishop, "But who are your enemies in Japan? I could provide some assistance for you. After all, I _am_ in a powerful position.." Fang's smile dropped off of his face in a second, to be replaced by a grimace.

"For these enemies," he said, "You can do very little, Agent Bishop."

"I'm not Agent Bishop anymore," said Bishop, "I'm General Bishop."

"Whatever," said Fang, the smile returning, "Regardless, I have given you several orders. Repeat them to me."

"Japan can't go nuclear, The Foot is to be ignored by governments, I give you access to the satellite defense grid, Stockman loses his job with the Dragons and anything else you tell me to do, I do."

"Thank you Agent Bishop," said Fang, "I have one more command for right now...this security image has a man in it. Can you spot him?"

It was a grainy image of a dark corner of a building. Bishop had trouble finding the man at first, but then he spotted him.

"Yes right there," said Bishop.

"This man has been a problem for several months now," said Fang, "We are going to ask your assistance in locating him."

"What, from a grainy security camera? I can barely make out that he's there."

"No, but if you see a man out of the the corner of your eye that looks like he doesn't belong, catch him. Khan's already got another plan in place, because he has a few guesses about who he might be."

* * *

"What's your problem Raph?"

"I think I've frozen Serling Don."

"Uh...what's he doing?"

"Hovering four inches off the ground and not letting me out."

"What did you do?"

"Asked him to land."

"Yup, you've frozen him. Okay, you're going to reboot Serling. As soon as he's rebooted you're going to have to jump out as quickly as possible, because he's going to go back to normal Serling. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay Raph. Repeat after me: Turtle-X reboot. Codeword: Cowabunga."

"Turtle-X reboot. Codeword...Cowabunga." There was a pause. "Okay I'm out."

"Alright, Leo and I are heading back to the lair, and apparently Mikey and Splinter are as well, so I guess you should head back as well."

"Got it."

"Did you pass on my orders to Agent Bishop?"

"Yes Shadow...oh, and he wants to be called General Bishop now."

"Alright, fine. Look Fang, here's the deal. We're almost done in New York. We're this close to running the city, and once we've done that, we'll be practically finished up. The fact is, New York has almost been a big waste. But we still have a chance to get something out of it."

"I understand Shadow."

"Contact Tatsimo. Tell him that it's time to enter into the fray against the turtles. And I gather you told Khan to go train the Foot?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"The shell happened to Serling?" asked Raph.

"I don't know," said Don, "Serling, you have any ideas?"

"Yes. I engaged myself in a feedback loop. I think my programming is beginning to become conducive to that sort of thing."

"Well if that so," said Leo, "Then we can't use you in battle Serling. You're too much of a liability."

"Believe me," said Serling, "That suits me just fine...fine...fine...fine...fine..."

"Somone snap him out of it," said Raph.

"We've got more important issues," said Leo as Don went over to Serling to get him back to normal.

"First of all," said Mikey, "I _was_ attacked in the office building."

"Yeah," said Leo, "But the first round of Foot ninja that we saw came from _outside_ the building." Donatello explained to Serling what had happened to him. Serling was depressed by the situation and shut himself off.

"So?" asked Raph.

"So I don't think that the Foot are located at the skyscraper. I think it's a dummy. And I think the attack on Mikey was meant to deflect us."

"So where do you think the Foot are located Leo?" asked Mikey.

"Well, Don and I ghosted Bishop and Khan to this lot where there were like five or six storage buildings, all owned by different companies. Some of them are probably owned by the Foot."

"Okay," said Raph, "so what are we waitin' for?"

"We don't know which one is which," said Don, "so Leo was suggesting we scout them all out first."

"Sounds good," said Mikey, "but how? We need a plan. Again?"

"Is it just me, or is he getting smarter?" said Raph.

"I don't know," said Leo to Mikey, "But planning takes time. I'll think of something. In the meantime, I suggest we take a training run." He paused. "I find it sometimes helps me clear my mind, and think of something."

"That actually makes sense," said Don, "studies show that —"

"Yeah, whatever," said Raph, leaving to go get his _sai_. Don followed him out to get his duffel bag.

"Mikey?" said Leo. Mikey was already ready to go.

"Yeah Leo?"

"I'm sorry I shot down your plan," said Leo, "It worked after all. And...you did good Mikey. I guess I was just..."

"No worries Leo," said Mikey, "I get what you're saying."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Now come on, you want that mind-clearing training run or what?"

"One other thing," said Leo, "What about the ninja that helped you out when you were in trouble? Any clue who he was?"

"Nope," said Mikey, "He didn't say anything and he was wearing a mask. He was a ninja though, I could tell that."

"Shell. I was hoping we might be able to figure that out."

**

* * *

AN: Who the hell are Shadow and Tatsimo? Who the hell is the mystery assasin that helped out Mikey? I know I didn't actually mention him in this chapter, but who the hell is Lucas James, and who the hell is this "Joseph" that he was talking to (chapter 4)? Does the author in fact know the answers, or is he just making up this crap as he goes along?**


	7. Chapter 7: The War Begins

**Chapter 7: The war begins**

**AN: OK guys, apology time. It's been a while, I know, but my internet connection was down for a while and I was kina focused on Revolution (my other fanfic, which is nearly done). So, it's been a while. But I'm ba-ack.**

_Disclaimer: I...DON'T...OWN...T...M...N...T. I hope that got across the message._

* * *

"Hello?...Hey Guilia, remember me?...Lucas James?...Hey, what's up?...Great, how are things in San Francisco?...Really? The mayor actually decided he was going to...weird...Well, you see, I've got a problem. Remember last time I called, about my revenge?...Yeah?...Well, listen, it's going along, but the thing is, is that to get to Shadow, I'm going to need help...No, not unless you really want to...they'll help no matter what, I'm talking an army...yeah, well you aren't going to like it. Hell, I don't like it, but I'm going to see if I can get the Purple Dragons to...yeah, well the enemy of my enemy is going to be my friend here...Hey listen, Guilia, I hate to be blunt about it, but Hun's not just going to give me his freaking army, I need money, and well you have a lot of it...really, you'll come down here?...Awesome...Oh, and, one last thing...Joseph. Don't trust Joseph. He's not on our side anymore...Yes, I know what he did for my father, but that was then, this is now. He's changed Guilia...'kay, see you! Bye!"

Lucas put down the phone.

Things had just gotten a little bit better. Now, he had to deal with Joseph.

Khan's night had gone from perfectly ordinary (which was perfect, under these circumstances), to perfectly terrible (which was not perfect at all). It started, quite simply, when he took a bunch of Foot soldiers out on a training run, which was something that happened practically every night.

* * *

They were running across the rooftops when suddenly, in the middle of a jump, a smoke bomb went off. Some of the Foot Ninja missed the jump. Others landed at a bad angle and hurt their legs. Others landed fine but fell down, unable to see what was going on. Only two made the jump without incident.

Those two were taken out by a masked ninja. The masked ninja. The one that had wreaked so much havoc with Shadow.

"Who are you?" asked Khan. The man standing across from him said nothing. Silently he drew to switchblades and flipped them open.

Questions ran through Khan's head. Who was this man? How had he come to know of the Foot? Could Khan stop the man?

His enemy charged.

* * *

The turtles training run was also cut short. It was cut short by Fang and a large number of Foot soldiers.

"Hey boys," he said spinning his towel.

"Wait a second," said Raph, "Is that...a towel?"

"Trust me," said Leo, "He fights with a towel the way some people fight with an arsenal."

"And backup..." said Don, remembering the pain his head hat felt when it hit the tree.

"I'm goin' in," said Raph, and with that he did. Mikey was right behind him, Don right above him (pole vaulting was one of the many useful features of the bo staff) and Leo was last, taking a second to survey the scene before flying in with his own might.

It was a reasonable situation. There were about fourty foot ninja, but that was only ten to a turtle, manageable, if not ideal. Of course, then there was Fang, who was quite a fighter.

_Oh well,_ thought Leo, _let's test his endurance shall we?_

Mikey swung a pair of nunchaku at Fang, which Fang blocked using his towel. Raphael sent in two sai shots. Fang's response was to wrap his towel around Raph's arms. Mikey tried to intervene but Fang kicked him out of the way. He then threw Raph by his wrists back to around where he started. Raph went for a sneak attack but received a towel in his face and before he could think, Fang had kicked him back over to where Mikey was.

"He's good," said Raph.

"No kidding," said Mikey.

Fang simply grinned and spun his towel around.

Leo and Don, meanwhile, hand chosen to go after the forty odd Foot ninja that happened to be trying to break their shells. They were having a much easier time of it.

* * *

One man who was not having an easy time of it was Khan. Everything about his opponent from his attacks to his stance to his strategy actually seemd very familiar, but Khan couldn't remember exactly who he was dealing with. Was it an old enemy from Japan or was it an even older enemy from New York? Who was it?

The man was fighting with switchblades, which didn't quite seem right, but what did seem right was that he had eight extra switchblades on his belt ready for use.

But the vague memories of who he was fighting weren't helping him here.

The masked man put his switchblade on the roof and charged at Khan, sending gravel in Khan's face in the process. By the time Khan regained his sight, his opponent had chosen to jump at him and kick him across the rooftop.

Khan swore in Japanese. Things were going, on the whole, not well.

* * *

"Don, what do we do?" shouted Mikey, "I can't get a hit on this Fang guy!"

"Keep trying, keep trying," Don shouted back at his brother.

Raphael kicked a Foot soldier into another one.

"Mikey!" he shouted, "You take over with the Foot, I'll deal with the guy with a towel."

Michelangelo shrugged and rejoined the fight.

Don charged at Fang. He swung with his staff, but Fang blocked the shot with his towel and swept Don's legs out from underneath him.

"Let's see you try to block metal with that thing," said Raph under his breath. Fang did block the shot with Raph's sai in a way he wrapped the towel around Raph's wrists then used his leverage to throw Raph across the roof.

"Toro," said Fang, waving his towel like a matador, "Toro."

"I'll give you Toro!" shouted Raph from the other end of the roof. He charged. He received a towel to the face. He then got kicked back from where he came.

_I'm getting beat up by a guy using a towel as a weapon, _thought Raphael, _this is just a little bit embarrassing._

* * *

Only two blocks away, Khan was being forced into retreat by his masked opponent. He jujmped accross the gap between two blocks and started making his way closer to the other fight that was happening that night.

"This is Khan to Bishop," he said into a microphone, blocking a hard shot from his opponent.

"Make it quick I'm working," came back Bishop's reply.

"I need you at my position immediately."

"Listen, I need time for my "

"As Fang said, 'we blackmailed you fair and square,'" said Khan.

"I'm making my way to your position," grunted Bishop.

* * *

The two battles raged on coming closer and closer to one another. Finally, they came together. Bishop had, by this point joined in. The turtles and the mysterious masked man teamed up against Khan, Fang and Bishop. Then everything changed.

A tall man entered the fray. But it wasn't so much his height that was surprising as what he was wearing. It was Michelangelo who spoke first when he saw him.

"Is that...the Shredder?"

**AN: Well is it? And if not the turtle's arch-nemesis, then who? Will Khan be able to figure out who the mysterious masked man is? And will the turtles finally figure out that Shadow even exists?**


End file.
